


Leather

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His girl looked damn good in leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013

His girl looked damn good in leather.

That was the main thought in Remy’s mind as Kitty made her way across the room toward him. He didn’t know where she had found the leather dress that both moved easily and clung to her body, but he suddenly wanted to thank the dressmaker. For a man who was completely at home in leather, he’d never realized that it could look anything like _that_.

“You’re drooling, love,” Kitty teased in a whisper as she slipped her hand through his arm. “You’ve seen me in a lot less clothing than this.”

“It’s not the amount of material, _Chere_ ,” he said as they walked to the front of the room to join the other couples there. “It’s what you’re doing to that material.”

“And what am I doing to the material?”

“Such beautifully sinful things that I shouldn’t be thinking about in these surroundings.”

Kitty laughed softly and leaned her head against his arm. “There will be time for that later, I promise.”

“Do you get to keep the dress?”

“Oh yes,” she purred. “I even had a couple more made.”

“You’re killing me, Kat.”

Kitty grinned at him before separating herself to stand with the other women while he took his place with the other men. Sighing and trying to adjust his leather pants without looking like he was doing so, Remy shook his head and then turned to face the back of the room at the same time everyone else did.

Erik and Charles really did make a striking couple and he was honoured to be here to witness something that had been a long time in the making.


End file.
